Sasayaku
by koliri
Summary: Minifics principalement axées sur les ninja d'Oto no Kuni. Spoilers à l'intérieur.
1. Un nom, ShikaTayu

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
Spoiler : tome 27  
Note : très léger Shikamaru/Tayuya

* * *

**

« Shikamaru, ça va pas?

Le chuunin tourna lentement, trèèèès lentement la tête vers son meilleur ami, Chôji. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour grogner, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire collé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
Le jeune Akimichi sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

- Euh, Shikamaru...? Je peux avoir une réponse un p'tit peu plus explicite?

Nouvelle rotation de l'héritier du clan Nara. Nouveau regard vitreux. Nouveau grognement, et... ah! Une nouveauté, il parla suffisament distinctement pour être compris du commun des mortels:

- ... fatigué...  
- Ca date pas d'aujourd'hui, lui concéda Chôji.  
- Ouais, mais là... Fatigué...

Il marmonna alors quelque chose que Chôji ne comprit pas.

- Hein?  
- Non, rien...  
- Si, t'as dit quoi?  
- ... trop de filles...

Blocage.

- Niéh?  
- Chôji, mon vieux... Je combat que des nanas! C'est trop galère!...  
- Ah.

Un ange passe.

- T'exagères... T'as pas combattu QUE des filles, non plus...  
- Ah ouais? Examen chuunin, épreuve éliminatoire: une fille.  
- ...  
- Examen chuunin, épreuve finale: une fille!  
- ...  
- Et ma première mission en tant que chuunin: une FILLE!

Chôji ouvrit des yeux étonnés: c'était rare que son ami mette autant de dynamisme dans ses phrases. Surtout dans ce type de conversation... Et surtout connaissant les relations que Shikamaru établissait avec le sexe opposé...

- Les filles, reprit le petit génie, Non seulement elles sont aussi fortes que les mecs, mais en plus elles sont très chiantes.  
- ... c'est-à-dire?  
- Pfff... trop galère à expliquer...  
- ...  
- Par exemple, cette façon qu'elles ont de crier... elles ont une voix aigüe...  
- Ca... surtout la fille que t'as dû affronter en phase éliminatoire!  
- Hum...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- C'était quoi, son nom, déjà?  
- ...  
- ...  
- J'sais plus.  
- J'ai oublié aussi.  
- Sinon, à l'exam', la fille de Suna s'appelait Temari. Elle j'm'en souviens.  
- C'est le fait qu'on la voit presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle et ses deux frangins squattent à Konoha, qui aide tes neurones à faire leur boulot?  
- Merci du sarcasme..., grogna Chôji en plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chips, et en en enfournant une copieuse poignée dans sa bouche.

Quelques miettes tombèrent sur le sol, et Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va être ma fête, ma mère a fait le ménage ce matin...  
- Scrountch... Décholé...  
- Ah, parle pas! Tu postillonnes partout!

Le jeune Akimichi plaça une main devant sa bouche et continua:

- Désolé, mais faut bien que je récupère une certaine masse corporelle. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai utilisé toutes mes pilules...  
- Ah, parce que ça va t'aider à te remplumer de dégueulasser ma moquette? se plaignit son ami, l'air de celui qui s'en fiche totalement, En plus Ino arrête pas de te dire qu'elle te préfère mince.  
- Bah.  
- Hum.  
- ...  
- ...

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla, et seul le bruit de mastication que faisait Chôji en mangeant ses chips ponctuait le calme ambiant. Shikamaru, lui, regardait de nouveau par la vitre, mais d'un air absent... triste. Son ami le dévisagea, avant de finalement oser lui demander:

- Et... la fille de l'autre jour?

Shikamaru ne réagit pas.

- Comment elle s'appelait?

Le jeune Nara soupira, et détourna son regard du dehors, afin de faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Bon, si on sortait? C'est un beau temps pour aller regarder les nuages.

Chôji hocha la tête, résigné à ne pas le questionner davantage à ce sujet.

- Okay. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, on vit leurs silhouettes traverser le jardin des Nara, et passer dans la rue.  
Restée dans la chambre, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une flûte traversière brillait faiblement, caressée par les rayons du soleil.


	2. Seuls, SakonTayuya

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
Spoiler : tomes 22/23  
Note : Sakon/Tayuya si on veut bien en voir...

* * *

**

« Pfff... Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! grogna Sakon sans ralentir le rythme de sa course, Ils devraient déjà être revenus !  
- Ce branleur d'araignée doit encore perdre son temps à faire mumuse avec ces bâtards de Konoha, lui répondit Tayuya.

La jeune femme progressait légèrement en retrait, gênée sans doute par le lourd tonneau qu'elle était désormais chargée de porter. Le couvercle tressautait de temps à autre, lui rappelant que le temps leur était compté. Ils devaient impéritavement rejoindre le village du Son demain matin au plus tard, autrement leur mission serait un échec. Ils devaient à tout prix arriver à temps pour leur maître. Avec ou sans Jirôbô et Kidômaru.

- Et l'aut' gros tas est certainement en train de traîner sa graisse comme il peut pour nous rattraper, reprit-elle, Ces types sont des abrutis incapables de se bouger le cul quand les circonstances l'exigent !  
- Mais ces types sont forts, répliqua Sakon, Ils sont forts, quoi qu'on en dise. Et...  
- ...  
- ...  
- Et quoi ? Eh ! Ferme pas ta gueule alors que t'as même pas fini ta putain d'phrase !  
- Et rien, merde ! C'est pas normal, ils devraient être là ! Ce sont des bleus qu'ils ont envoyés à nos trousses ! Ca devrait pas leur poser de problème !

Tayuya ricana, méprisante.

- Hin ! Me dit pas que t'es suffisamment con pour te sentir inquiet pour eux ?  
- Bien sûr que non !

L'androgyne lui décocha un coup d'oeil furieux par-dessus son épaule, et il sembla même à la kunoichi que la tête balottée dans son dos la regardait avec une certaine colère. Mais Ukon était "endormi", elle se faisait des idées.

- C'est pour la mission ! La mission ! répéta-t-il, Temeee ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, d'eux !? Seulement si les ninja qui sont à notre poursuite ont réussi à les battre, ça veut dire qu'on risque de se retrouver en difficulté si jamais ils nous rattrapent !  
- Parle pour toi ! s'écria Tayuya, piquée au vif, Si t'as les foies ça t'regarde, Sakon, mais moi ces types j'leur démonte la gueule sans problème !  
- Ouais, à d'autres ! En attendant, ils nous auront fait perdre assez de temps pour que le nouveau réceptacle d'Orochimaru-sama soit mis en danger ! Même si on les bat, ils peuvent quand même faire échouer la mission !  
- Ils ont pas quinze ans ! s'emporta-t-elle, T'as vraiment pas de couilles, Sakon ! Si t'as si peur d'eux, ben tiens ! J'te laisse le tonneau et moi j'vais leur faire la peau !  
- Mais _espèce de conne _! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'te perdre aussi ?!  
- Q...

Tayuya ouvrit la bouche, l'insulte au bord des lèvres, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre à son équipier. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là? _L'androgyne ajouta précipitamment :

- Si tu t'fais laminer, je serai seul à défendre_ l'objet de la mission_, ça serait une erreur stratégique monumentale !

La kunoichi resta muette. Un silence pesant s'instaura entre les deux ninja d'Oto ; ils ne faisaient presque aucun bruit en se déplaçant à travers les branches des arbres, et seuls les oiseaux, le craquement du bois et d'autres sons forestiers se faisaient entendre.

- Peut-être que Jirôbô et Kidômaru nous auront bientôt rejoints » , dit Sakon en reprenant la parole.

Mais sa voix sonnait faux, il n'avait parlé que pour s'assurer de l'absurdité de ses propos. Et maintenant, lui et Tayuya savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient seuls.  
Et que d'ici peu, ils le seraient encore davantage


	3. Les regarder dormir, Dosu

**Ca fait plusieurs mois que je n'écris plus sur les ninja du son. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, en commençant par ce drabble.  
Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**

Dosu les regarde dormir. Ca fait deux jours qu'ils ont quitté le village caché d'Oto, et ce soir c'est à lui de faire le guêt. La forêt est paisible autour d'eux, aucun son suspect ne lui parvient, alors il pense pouvoir se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance quelques instants au moins. Le temps de les regarder dormir.

Face à leur expression relâchée, il a l'impression de les voir pour la première fois : Zaku sans son sourire goguenard n'a plus l'air que d'un simple enfant endormi, même si dans son sommeil ses sourcils conservent un peu de ce froncement déterminé qui le caractérise. Les paupières de Kin sont tombées sur ce regard méprisant qui la rend si antipathique, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent s'échapper, parfois, un soupir plus expressif que les autres, comme si elle essayait de parler.

Dosu se demande ce qu'ils pensent de lui lorsque c'est à eux de monter la garde. Pas grand-chose, sans doute. Et c'est peut-être triste, quelque part, parce qu'alors ils ne verront pas que comme eux son visage se détend, perd le temps d'une nuit le masque qu'il s'est choisi pour survivre, et que lui aussi a grandi trop vite.


	4. Thèmes

**Alalah, honte sur moi... j'avais dit sur LJ que je complèterais les thèmes que m'avait donnés Chimimi, mais en ce moment je n'ai décidemment _aucune_ inspiration. Je ne sais même pas si j'écrirai ces mini-fics un jour... Enfin bon! En attendant, ça en fait quand même neuf petites, on va dire que c'est mieux que rien...**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
Spoilers : certains présentent de faibles spoilers de l'arc de sauvetage de Sasuke (tomes 23-24, dans ces eaux-là)

* * *

**

_1. Amitié  
_Ils ne sont pas amis, ils servent Orochimaru-sama, c'est tout. Si des liens sont parvenus à se tisser entre eux, ils n'excèdent pas l'occasionnel travail d'équipe auquel les circonstances les contraignent quelquefois, et ne sont certainement pas assez solides pour qu'il ne suffise pas d'un petit rien pour les rompre. Ils ne sont que des outils entre les mains de leur maître et, même s'ils agissent en groupe, leur fonctionnement est avant tout individuel.  
C'est pour cela qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiète pour celui qu'ils laissent en arrière, alors qu'ils fuient le Pays du Feu : il ne s'agit jamais que d'un élément qu'Orochimaru-sama remplacera aisément, comme il peut le faire de chacun d'eux. Personne n'est indispensable.

_2. Les soirées_  
Que l'on soit bien d'accord : Kidômaru est un homme, un vrai, excellent ninja et garde du corps de surcroît, pas le genre de chochotte à s'écrouler au bout de sa deuxième bouteille! Il tient bien l'alcool, pas comme tous ces ivrognes qui avant même la fin de la soirée s'avachissent sur le comptoir en baragouinant des propos inintelligibles - bon, peut-être parle-t-il plus fort que d'habitude, mais c'est tout. Jamais la boisson ne lui fera perdre ses moyens, pas comme à Ukon qui, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres entrouvertes, lui propose des choses dont l'ivresse ne lui permet pas de prendre conscience. Et parfois, à cause de ça, Kidômaru regrette juste un peu de garder les idées claires.

_4. Musique_  
Ce type a percé sa technique à jour, c'est déjà très énervant, mais en plus il prétend ne rien connaître à la musique! Tayuya enrage. Pour qui se prend-il, cet avorton, pour _oser_ parler de décortiquer sa musique?! Elle s'est donné le plus grand mal à élaborer, à maîtriser, à perfectionner ces mélodies capables d'envoûter jusqu'aux plus hideuses créatures, ce n'est pas pour qu'un sale petit bâtard dans son genre vienne la prendre de haut, et prétende déjouer ses attaques sans difficulté! Même si ce sont des notes mortelles qui s'élèvent, plutôt que de vouloir décrypter, analyser chaque nuance sonore, il pourrait essayer de l'écouter! Mais non, ce petit merdeux est tellement occupé à ça qu'il n'entend plus rien, que pour lui ça ne doit même plus ressembler à de la musique. C'est profondément vexant.  
Tayuya active son sceau, avec juste un petit pincement au coeur pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas seulement vexée.

_7. Les effets notoires du soleil_  
A fixer le soleil trop longtemps, on finit par se brûler les yeux et par ne plus rien voir du tout ; cette lumière qui offre le jour peut aussi faire tomber la nuit.  
Les yeux de Kimimaro n'avaient pas quitté son maître depuis que celui-ci lui avait tendu la main, réchauffant son coeur mieux que ne l'auraient fait les rayons de ce soleil, qu'il découvrait après tant d'années d'enfermement. L'enfant, n'ayant connu que la lueur tremblotante des torches et l'infime flaque de jour qui se glissait jusque dans sa cellule, trop étroite pour lui permettre de goûter au dehors, ignorait que cette lumière qui, il le croyait, l'enveloppait doucement, émanait d'un astre mortel, glacé au sein de ténèbres desquelles il n'avait finalement jamais été arraché. Et il avait tout donné à cet homme si important pour lui, s'aveuglant davantage à chaque parcelle de son âme qu'il cédait, sincèrement reconnaissant de la place qu'Orochimaru-sama lui permettait d'occuper dans sa vie.

_8. Onsen_  
Tayuya passe son temps à râler et à les invectiver, déversant sur eux toute la hargne qu'elle n'a pas pû évacuer en combat faute d'un adversaire à sa taille, et clame haut et fort que ceux de son groupe ne sont que des lopettes - après s'être toutefois assurée qu'un certain héritier du clan Kaguya ne soit pas à portée de voix. Elle ne peut pas les blairer, ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre et elle n'est jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle ne les a pas sur le dos.  
Mais alors qu'elle se retrouve seule aux bains publiques, que des éclats de voix facilement identifiables lui parviennent de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, dominant les bavardages des femmes, Tayuya réalise cette part d'irrationnalité qu'il y a en elle, qui voudrait rester auprès d'eux.  
Ses équipiers sont loin de se douter qu'à l'origine de cette bassine d'eau savonneuse, balancée par-dessus la séparation des deux bains, et du flot d'injures qui l'a suivi, il y ait cette étrange affection si difficile à exprimer.

_9. Cohabitation_  
Kabuto, suivant les instructions de son maître, mène une vie sans histoire à Konoha, rassemblant discrètement toutes les informations susceptibles de se révéler utiles tôt ou tard. Il offre aux gens son gentil sourire hypocrite et fait semblant de les apprécier et de partager leur existence sans intérêt. Il a même quelques amis, des personnes qui le connaissent et le saluent chaleureusement quand elles le rencontrent, d'autres qui lui demandent des nouvelles de son père ; à chacun il répond, de cet air qui paraît naturellement timide. Personne n'irait suspecter quelqu'un comme lui d'être un espion ; Kabuto est presque fier de sa capacité à faire passer son haut niveau de ninjutsu pour celui d'un ninja médiocre ; tout le monde s'y perd.  
Mais plus encore, le bras-droit d'Orochimaru est fier de demeurer si parfaitement intégré à cette société à laquelle il n'est pas du tout attaché. Il n'éprouvera même pas du soulagement lorsque viendra enfin l'heure pour son maître de raser ce village.

_10. Les rivalités entre Vénus et Mars_  
Lorsqu'Orochimaru a formé leur groupe, il y a longtemps, les railleries avaient fusé ; Kidômaru, surtout, n'admettait pas _qu'une fille_ puisse rivaliser avec lui. Une autres aurait laissé courir et se serait concentrée sur les ordre qu'on lui donnait, prouvant sa valeur par l'efficacité avec laquelle elle remplissait ses missions. Pas Tayuya. A la première remarque que lui avait faite le ninja à six bras, elle avait démarré au quart de tour et s'était efforçée de lui faire réaliser qu'elle valait aussi bien que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe, à grand renfort de coups de pied diplomatiques. Les autres avait regardé d'un oeil blasé leur équipier se faire laminer - quelle raison auraient-ils eu de lui porter secours, après tout?  
Kidômaru avait plus ou moins retenu la leçon : il était désormais plus rapide à adopter une posture défensive lorsqu'il s'adressait à Tayuya.

_11. Un rêve inaccessible_  
Plaire à Orochimaru-sama, devenir l'une des fiertés d'Orochimaru-sama, il n'y avait rien que Zaku ne désirât plus au monde. Cet illustre shinobi lui avait permis d'échapper à une existence de misère, avait donné un sens et une certaine importance à sa vie, et pour cela le jeune garçon s'était juré d'être prêt à tout pour lui témoigner sa gratitude, d'exécuter chacun des ordres qu'il recevrait, de devenir un puissant soldat! Alors Orochimaru-sama le regarderait, et il serait fier de lui.  
Etendu dans son lit d'hôpital, Zaku lève péniblement à ses yeux le moignon de son bras ; l'autre, toujours paralysé, il le sent à peine.  
Son rêve s'écroule.

_12. Le bon côté de la peur_  
Kin tremble de tous ses membres. Son esprit refuse d'admettre ce que leur maître, à Zaku et à elle, vient de leur annoncer : que leur tâche prend fin ici même et que si, comme ils le prétendaient jusqu'à maintenant, leur seul désir est de le servir, alors ils doivent lui offrir leurs vies - mais ce n'est pas comme si Orochimaru-sama avait besoin de leur accord, ces explications n'ont pour seule motivation que le plaisir de faire croître la peur dans le regard des deux enfants. La perspective de mourir dans les minutes à venir pétrifie Kin, Zaku semble au moins aussi terrifié qu'elle ; c'est pour la jeune fille un maigre réconfort que de sentir qu'elle n'est pas totalement seule, même si lui ne pleure pas.


End file.
